Der ganz normale Wahnsinn
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein flotter Dreier: Trigespräch zwischen Snape, der Stimme aus dem Off und mir; ferner eine Schreibblockade, Meerschweine und Kaffee. Und der Kakao, durch den ich alles ziehe - inklusive mir selbst!


_Disclaimer:_ Mein ungebetener Gast gehört nicht mir – leider! g

Und ich verdiene nichts an der Sache! (Nicht mit der Story, keine Untermiete von Snape, nichts. Mist!)

_A/N:_

Von Irm63 hab ich gelernt, dass man immer allen anderen die Schuld zuschieben soll.

Na schön.

Schuld sind: Kermit der Frosch, meine Alpha-Meersau Pollux und ein euphorisches Hochgefühl nach ganz vielen Reviews und zuviel Kaffee!

(Reviewen dürft ihr aber trotzdem gerne weiter! g)

Außerdem noch schuld ist meine Beta Lapislazuli, die mich bei einem solchen Schwachsinn auch noch anfeuert!

Und natürlich ein gewisser A.R., der einen gewissen S.S. erst so richtig zum Leben erweckt hat. gg

Eigentlich alle schuldig. Was soll's?

_**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn**_

_By Mr.Spock_

Verzweifelt sitze ich vor meinem Computer und starre auf den blinkenden Cursor. Vor mir eine jungfäulich weiße Word-Seite und nicht der Hauch einer Idee, womit ich diese jetzt füllen könnte.

Na prima. Gestern Nacht hatte ich einen so fabelhaften Einfall für eine neue Fanfic und nun: Alles futsch. Nicht mehr aufzufinden.

Ist ja mal wieder typisch mit diesen Plotbunnies. Immer dasselbe mit den Biestern. Musst du arbeiten und hast keine Zeit, dann springen sie dich an und nerven. Hättest du aber Zeit, seitenweise Ideen zu Papier zu bringen, dann – husch! sind sie weg und kichern sich in einer entlegenen Ecke halb tot über dich. Grrmpf.

Frustriert stehe ich auf und mache mir noch eine Kanne Kaffee. Super, auch schon die dritte heute. Noch mal grrmpf.

_Stimme aus dem Off: Zuviel Kaffee ist ungesund!_

_Ich: Ja prima, weiß ich selbst. Können wir jetzt weitermachen mit der Story?_

_Stimme: Damit du dich in Selbstmitleid suhlen kannst? Ich seh nix von einer Story!  
Ich: Ach, Klappe!_

Der Kaffee ist durchgelaufen und in mir formt sich der winzige Ansatz einer Story. Na, immerhin. Besser als gar nichts. Hoffnungsvoll tippe ich den Namen Severus Snape ein und werde rüde von meinen vierbeinigen Mitbewohnern unterbrochen, die ausgerechnet jetzt lautstark und vehement eine weitere Gurke einfordern. Mistkröten! Gerade hatte ich es.

Die Idee verschwindet in weiter Ferne und mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer erhebe ich mich wieder, um mein Sixpack mit Grünzeug zu versorgen. Zum Dank beißt Pollux (mein Oberschwein) mich in den Finger. Aua. Und damit soll ich jetzt tippen oder was?

Das heißt, falls sich noch ein einsames Plotbunny in meinem Arbeitszimmer versteckt haben sollte. Ich schenke meinen Tieren noch einen letzten bösen Blick und mache mich leise wieder davon in mein Arbeitszimmer.

_Wieder die Stimme aus dem Off (und sie klingt verdammt nach meiner Mutter!): Du musst dich auch um die Tiere kümmern und nicht immer nur vor dem Compi sitzen! Sonst hättest du dir keine Hausbewohner anschaffen dürfen!  
Ich (entnervt): Jaahaaa!_

Meine Schweine turnen durch ihre Käfige und machen einen ziemlichen Lärm. Das letzte Plotbunny hat sich inzwischen sicher verschreckt davon gemacht. Trotzdem luge ich hoffnungsvoll unter meinen Schreibtisch. Doch außer ein paar Staubfusseln finde ich nichts. Mist.

_Ich: (drohend an die Stimme): Wenn du jetzt was sagst von wegen Putzen, dann…_

_Stimme aus dem Off: Nö, ich sag nichts! Jetzt erst recht nicht. Und überhaupt, du weißt ja sowieso immer alles besser. Wie soll sich in dem Saustall auch ein Plotbunny wohlfühlen können…._

_Ich: AAAARRGH_

_Die Stimme: Hmpf_

_(Ich habe sie geknebelt. Hihi!)_

Ich schwinge mich wieder an den Schreibtisch und starre auf meine immerhin schon mit zwei Wörtern gefüllte Seite.

Severus Snape… Na prima, immerhin hast du schon einen tollen Charakter.

Severus Snape. Was mach ich mit dem Mann?

Severus Snape.

Affäre mit Hermine? Mit McGonagall? Oder Lupin? Oder Harry? grübel

Oder vielleicht doch eher mit…

Eine weitere Stimme reißt mich rüde aus meinen Gedanken:  
„Wagen Sie es nicht!"

Verdammt, ich hatte die Stimme doch geknebelt, oder nicht?

Verärgert hebe ich den Kopf etwas und mir klappt der Mund auf.

Meine Kinnlade macht schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit meiner Schreibtischplatte.

Severus Snape.

Hier, in meinem Arbeitszimmer.

Die Neuronen in meinem Hirn feuern ohne Unterlass, nur leider ohne Ergebnis. Immer noch sitze ich da, mit offenem Mund und sprachlos

(Hah, wenn das mein Chef wüsste!)

und starre dümmlich auf den schwarzgewandeten Mann vor mir.

„Machen Sie endlich den Mund zu", fordert er mich genervt auf.

„Das sieht unbeschreiblich dämlich aus."

Gehorsam bringe ich meine Kinnlade wieder an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz. Nur leider wollen meine Augen noch nicht wieder ganz in ihre Höhlen zurück und meine Stimmbänder haben anscheinend auch gerade Urlaub genommen.

Mit gehobener Augenbraue inspiziert er mich.

„Schon etwas besser", bemerkt er trocken, aber mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus. Seine Augen wandern über mein Outfit. Ich muss schlucken.

Wenn ich das geahnt hätte! Ich hätte mich ganz sicher nicht in meinen alten Jogginganzug geschmissen und Omas handgestrickte Socken in der Schublade gelassen!

OhmeinGottistdaspeinlich

Naja. Immerhin scheinen einige Gedankengänge wieder zu funktionieren.

Leider die falschen.

Snape grinst mich süffisant an.

„Was hätten Sie denn getragen, wenn Sie gewusst hätten, dass ich komme?"

Verdammt, das ist doch dieses Lego… Logi… Scheiße!

„Legilimentik", hilft er mir auf die Sprünge und grinst boshaft.

„Verdammt, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf", fauche ich ihn an.

Oha! Anscheinend haben meine Stimmbänder ihren Urlaub kurzfristig wieder abgesagt. Snape zieht seinen Zauberstab und lässt mit einer kurzen, aber eleganten Bewegung einen Stuhl erscheinen, auf den er sich niederlässt.

„Nun, was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen?"

Mit mir? Was? Wie jetzt?

„Sie versuchen doch gerade, eine dieser unsäglichen Geschichten über mich zu verbrechen. Mit Betonung auf versuchen ."

Was bildet der Kerl sich eigentlich ein?

„Was ich mir einbilde? Ihr Fans verkuppelt mich mit wem auch immer und ich bilde mir was ein? Nein, Fräulein, so ja nun mal gar nicht!" Lässig beugt er sich zu mir vor.

Was will er denn jetzt? Drohend erhebt sich sein Zauberstab vor meinen Augen. Er will doch nicht etwa?

Nein, will er nicht. Eine zweite Tasse erscheint auf meinem Schreibtisch und seelenruhig gießt er sich Kaffee ein. MEINEN Kaffee! Und ohne überhaupt mal zu fragen!

„Wenn Sie auch so eine lausige Gastgeberin sind", bemerkt er achselzuckend und nimmt einen Schluck. Verzieht das Gesicht.

„Bäh. Was ist das denn für eine Brühe? Spülwasser aus Hogwarts?"  
„Muggelkaffee", blaffe ich im gleichen Tonfall zurück und mache mich innerlich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst. Aus irgendeinem Grund bleibt es aber aus.

Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt.

Leider nicht für lange.

Wo kommt diese übergroße Fledermaus eigentlich her? Einen Kamin habe nämlich nicht und durch die Herdplatten in der Küche wird er sich wohl kaum gequetscht haben.

_Die Stimme aus dem Off: Grrr, grmf, mmm."  
Snape: Ja bitte?  
Stimme: Grmpf, Hmpf._

_Snape lässt den Knebel mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschlenker verschwinden. _

_Ich (denke): Verdammt._

_Stimme: Danke. (Und zu mir) Er ist appariert, du Idiotin! Herdplatte, also ehrlich! Und du bildest dir ein, Autorin zu sein?  
Ich (zu Snape und der Stimme, so ironisch wie ich nur kann):Danke!_

_Stimme: Nix zu danken. Kann's jetzt endlich weitergehen?  
Ich: Klappe!_

„Schön, da das leidige Thema: Wie kommen Sie in meine Wohnung ja nun abgehakt sein dürfte kommen wir besser zum Grund meines Hier seins."  
„Und der wäre?", fragte ich mit (hoffentlich) gelangweilter Stimme.

Von wegen gelangweilt. Erschreckt stelle ich fest, dass ich quieke wie Demeter (mein anderes Schwein) beim Krallenschneiden. Noch mal Mist!

„Ihre Schreibselei geht mir auf den Keks", offenbart mir Snape.

Gespielt gleichmütig zucke ich mit den Achseln.

„Na wenn schon. Sie sind nur eine fiktive Figur und wenn ich mir neue Abenteuer für Sie ausdenke, geht Sie das gar nichts an!"

Och nö. Was war das denn für ein Satz? Fiktive Figur? Na ja. Sooo fiktiv wirkt er im Moment gerade nicht. Und überhaupt: Wenn er fiktiv ist, mit wem rede ich dann gerade? Führe ich Selbstgespräche? Und wenn er nicht fiktiv ist, dann geht es ihn leider etwas an, wenn ich über ihn schreibe.

Also Gummizelle oder Verleumdungsklage.

Mist. Mir gefällt keine der Alternativen.

Aber wie Jim Kirk immer so nett formuliert:  
Es gibt immer eine dritte Möglichkeit…

_Stimme aus dem Off: Willkommen in der Gummizelle! Du weißt, dass du gerade versuchst, eine fiktive Figur mit der Weisheit einer anderen ebenfalls fiktiven Figur lahm zulegen! Das ist doch schizophren!  
Ich (schreie): Klappe!  
_  
Wenn ich weiter zu brülle, habe ich bald Krampfadern am Hals.

Wie machen das eigentlich Mütter? Vorzugsweise Mrs. Weasley? Die musste sicher ständig hinter ihren diversen Sprösslingen herbrüllen. Ob die auch irgendwann Krampfadern am Hals hatte? Und wie so was wohl aussehen würde? grübeltweiter

_Stimme aus dem Off (kopfschüttelnd): Oh ja, es ist soweit! Jetzt dreht sie ganz durch! flöt_

_Ich (stehe auf und haue der Stimme eine rein. klatsch): Ruhe jetzt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr denken hören._

Snape sitzt gemütlich daneben, nippt an seinem vermutlich genießbar gezauberten Kaffee und beobachtet die Szene amüsiert.

War mir klar, dass diesem Kerl so was gefällt!

Indigniert hebt er die Augenbraue.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Denken Sie gefälligst in einem etwas respektsvolleren Ton über mich!"

Er beugt sich vor, klaut sich auch noch eine von meinen Zigaretten und steckt sich eine an. Hustet entsetzt den Qualm aus.

„Ihr Muggel seid alle verrückt! Vergiftet auch vorsätzlich mit diesen Dingern!" husthust

_Die Stimme (nuschelnd wegen geschwollener Lippe): Ja, das sag ich auch immer._

_Klatsch Nächster Schlag._

_Ooops, Mist, hab Snape getroffen. Das könnte Ärger geben…_

„Wenn Sie noch einmal die Hand gegen mich erheben, dann…"  
Er spricht seine Drohung nicht zu Ende. Braucht er auch gar nicht.

Ich sehe mich schon für den Rest meines irdischen Daseins

(Wenn ich so weitermache, ist das sowieso nicht mehr lange!)

in einem dunklen Kerker angebrannte Kessel schrubben,

Flubberwürmer ausnehmen,

(Hab zwar nie einen gesehen, aber uärgh, die sind sicher eklig!)

Knallrümpfige Kröter Gassi führen,

(Hoffentlich hat Hagrid nicht nachgezüchtet!)

oder mich auf ewig von Dumbledore mit Zitronendrops nerven lassen müssen.

Snape legt den Kopf schief und starrt mich sinnend an.

„Diese Auflistung von Strafarbeiten ist gar nicht so übel", meint er und lächelt fast.

„Vor allem Letzteres hat einiges für sich."

Ich MAG aber doch keine Zitronenbonbons!

„Dann benehmen Sie sich anständig. Vielleicht kommen Sie dann um Ihre Strafe herum."

Ich habe mich noch nie anständig benommen. Immer eine große Klappe, immer vorlaut und immer weiß ich alles besser. Und das soll ich nach all dieser Zeit plötzlich abstellen. Das geht doch gar nicht. Ein weiterer Blick auf Snape belehrt mich eines Besseren. Es wird gehen müssen. Irgendwie.

Befriedigt nickt er.

„Schön, Sie kommen also langsam auch zur Vernunft. Kommen wir nun auf den eigentlichen Anlass meines Besuches zurück."

BESUCH? Wohl doch eher Überfall! ICH hab ihn NICHT eingeladen. Ich würd mich dran erinnern, wenn ich es getan hätte. UND ich hätte vorher Staubgewischt. Obwohl, nee, vielleicht doch nicht. Ist ne blöde Arbeit.

„Das sieht man", kontert er spitz und fährt mit dem Finger durch das Bücherregal.

„Das ist unfair", protestiere ich.

„Sie sind viel größer als ich! Ich komme da oben nicht so gut dran!"  
„Und das da? Dient das als Raumteiler?"

Mit seinem gewissen sarkastischen Etwas (mjam) deutet er auf meine Leiter.

_Stimme: Siehst du, das kommt davon!"  
Ich (Ignoriere sie gekonnt): flöt_

„Die brauche ich nur, wenn ich an die obersten Bücher dran muss. Nicht zum Putzen. Die Leiter wackelt nämlich", versuche ich mich rauszureden.

Da Snape aber noch immer in meinem Kopf herumspukt, ist das vergebliche Liebesmüh. Sein höhnisches Grinsen erreicht beinahe seine Ohren.

Wow, ein grinsender Snape! Ein ungeahnter Anblick! Aber… Irgendetwas hat es. Leider. Ich muss sehen, dass ich ihn schleunigst hier heraus bekomme. Also…

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

_Donnernder Applaus der Stimme._

_Ich werfe ihr den (leider ziemlichen vollen) Aschenbecher von IKEA an den Kopf. klong_

_Stimme: Autsch!_

„Was an meinen Schreibseleien geht Ihnen auf den Keks? Ist doch eigentlich alles nur Spaß! Und überhaupt: Nerven Sie die anderen Autoren auch mit unerwarteten Überfällen?"

„Nö. Sie sind die Erste. Aber den Rest von euch werde ich mir auch noch vornehmen!

Und wenn Sie es wagen, Ihre – Kollegen (abscheulich, wie er dieses Wort benutzt!) per E-Mail zu warnen, lasse ich Ihr Modem explodieren."

Spaßbremse.

„Das habe ich gehört."  
Drohend sieht er mich an.

Na schön. Versuchen wir es doch mal mit Verhandlung.

Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Welche Art von Fanfiktion würde Ihnen denn eher zusagen", erkundige ich mich liebenswürdig.

„Gar keine."  
Seine Stimme ist so kalt, dass Eisblumen über meinen Monitor wuchern.

„Suchen Sie sich jemand anderes, über den Sie schreiben können. Schreiben Sie über McGonagall, wenn Sie möchten, aber lassen Sie mich aus der Nummer raus!"

Hm. McGonagall ist ja auch nicht übel. Aber nee, dann habe demnächst eine wütende Hexe in meinem Arbeitszimmer sitzen. Und eine wütende McGonagall ist wirklich furcht erregend. Muss ich auch nicht haben. Eine Supernova ist ein Klacks dagegen.

„Dann schreiben Sie doch über etwas völlig anderes", schlägt er mir vor, kann sich aber ein leichtes Lächeln angesichts meiner Vorstellung einer wütenden Gryffindor ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Wow, steht ihm gut. Sollte er öfter tun.

Sofort verfinstert sich seine Miene wieder.

„Dann schreiben Sie doch über Star Trek. Vielleicht haben Sie Glück und werden von den Borg assimiliert. Dann ist hier endlich Ruhe im Karton."

Gemeinheit!

„Oder Sie verschwinden mit der Voyager im Delta-Quadranten. Mir doch egal. Hauptsache, Sie hören auf, Ihre dilettantischen Stories über mich zu veröffentlichen."

So, jetzt bin ich wirklich beleidigt. Um nicht zu sagen: Stinksauer. Noch saurer.

Für einen Moment sieht er richtig erschrocken aus. Ist ja schon irgendwie ein bisschen niedlich. Ein erschrockener Snape! Wie süüüß!

Genervt verdreht er die Augen und trinkt seinen Kaffee aus.

„Mit Ihnen ist nicht zu reden", stellt er kopfschüttelnd fest.

Bingo! Andere haben Jahre gebraucht, um zu dieser Auffassung zu gelangen.

„Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen! Ich hab die Nase voll!"

Oje, und das bei diesem Zinken!

_Stimme aus dem Off: Hältst du jetzt den Rand. DAFÜR kann er nun wirklich nichts! Das ist Rowling Schuld!_

_Ich: Mir doch egal! Wozu gibt es plastische Chirurgie? _

_Stimme: Blöde Kuh!  
Ich: Dito!_

_Snape: Klappe halten. Alle beide!_

_Stille._

_Snape: Euch beiden ist nicht mehr zu helfen._

_Stimme: Och nö, so kannst du jetzt aber nicht tun, Snape!  
Ich: Das ist nicht fair._

Die Stimme und ich verbrüdern uns plötzlich.

Nach einem letzten genervten Blick auf uns beide disappariert er.

_Stimme: Wie sieht es denn jetzt aus? Schreibst du endlich oder was?_

_Ich: Hab ich vor. Aber nicht über Obernervensäge Snape._

Energisch lösche ich die beiden Wörter auf meinem mittlerweile wieder aufgetauten Monitor.

_Stimme (hoffungsvoll): Meinst du, bei McGonagall funktioniert das auch?  
Ich: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

**Ende**

Nur noch ein paar Anmerkungen am Schluss:

1. Ich bin nicht komplett irre.

2. Mein Sixpack sind: Castor, Pollux, Demeter, Callisto, Minerva (Mini) und Persephone (Fluse).

2a Mitunter nervt mein Sixpack, aber ich geb sie nicht her!

3. Meine Mutter hält sich komplett aus meinem Haushalt heraus und würde mich niemals nerven in punkto Putzen o.ä. (Geb ich auch nicht her!)

Danke!  
Verbeugt sich und verlässt die Bühne


End file.
